


Vampire Geisha Goth

by orphan_account



Category: AFI
Genre: Christmas, Costumes, Davey is the Prince of Darkness, Halloween, M/M, Sing the Sorrow era, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey is going to a Halloween themed Christmas party. His costume proves to be a formidable enemy to Jade and Jade’s sexual advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Geisha Goth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake/gifts).



> This is a very, very silly PWP. Awhile ago, Blake requested something about too many buckles and zippers and whatnot. I hope this is a satisfactory fulfillment of said prompt. It is a very cheap Birthday present. I don't own them, this never happened.

Davey is lingering in the bathroom like a shadow. Shadowlike because Davey is dressed like a vampire. Or, to be more specific, he is dressed like a Vampire Geisha. Or, perhaps, to be yet again _more specific_ , a Vampire Geisha Goth. 

Vampire goth should be redundant, but somehow, throwing the Geisha thing in the sandwich made it necessary. After all, goth is an important part of this costume. He _is_ wearing boots that are 90 percent buckle, 10 percent boot. That’s too much of a buckle percentage for pure vampire, in Jade’s opinion. 

Davey the vampire geisha goth is towering in these enormous platform boots, hanging in front of the mirror with his hair wrapped up into a bun and stabbed with chopsticks, applying white pancake makeup. Fake eyelashes. He’s already put on so much black eyeliner and mascara that when he dampens his hands and drags his fingers down his cheeks, it looks like it’s dripping. 

“Nice effect,” Jade says. 

“This is so much makeup, dude. I’m really gonna have to remember not to rub my eyes. Or, like, my entire face.” He bats his (bloody) fake eyelashes at Jade, and looks like a stranger. 

“I don’t even recognize you, Dave. It’s freaking me out,” Jade complains, leaning against the bathroom counter where he can look at two Daveys. The one in the mirror, and the real one. Maybe with two, he can see the guy he’s known for ten years hiding under all that vinyl and lace and fishnet and buckles and fucking geisha makeup. 

Davey adjusts the neckline of his mesh shirt, which is under a PVC under bust (or in this case, under pectoral) corset. “I’m that pretty?” He puckers up, the normal shade of his lips seeming strange amidst all the white. 

“You’re pretty. I just wish you weren’t going away tonight,” Jade allows himself a moment of self pity. Davey _does_ look pretty, albeit unsettlingly unrecognizable. Jade would be fine if he was the one who was going to watch Davey being pretty all night, but he’s not. He’s staying home, while Davey goes to a costume party. It’s not even Halloween, it’s _December_. And Davey has the kind of friends who have costume parties at goth bars in _December_. 

“You could always come...” Davey says and grins cheekily. His smile also looks weird with the white make up. 

“Please put some lipstick on,” Jade says instead. They both know Jade won’t come, because everything about the evening, save for a potentially good DJ and Davey’s occasional company, Jade would hate. Jade hates parties. He hates costumes. He hates dancing. He hates going to parties in costume, because these kind of parties are Davey’s specialty, because Davey loves dancing, and dressing up. Inevitably, every time Jade gets bullied into attending one of these things with Davey, he ends up awkwardly hugging the wall, watching Davey dance with lots of people while looking fabulous. Jade would rather watch Davey look fabulous at home, where there are no drunk people. 

Davey sighs, leans against the counter and very, very carefully outlines his lips in a maroon liner, and then fills it in with red lipstick. He puckers, then blows a kiss as his reflection. “Better?” 

“Much better. You’re weirdly good at that. Are you sure you’re not one of those queens?” Jade drawls, wanting to reach out and touch Davey, but deterred by all the plastic and fishnet. 

“What, the gay ones? Hell no. I enjoy sucking your cock entirely too much,” Davey quips. 

“You make no sense. You also look like a pinata of goth,” Jade sighs, finally settling on Davey’s forearms, which are dizzying in their ink and black lace, but at least only one layer of fabric away from him. He brings Davey’s knuckles to his lips, and kisses. “I’m not going with you.” 

“I know,” Davey sighs, scuffing his boot along the blue-tile floor. “But I gotta try anyway.” Shrugging, Davey digs his phone out of Jade’s pocket, narrowing his eyes at the time. “Ugh. I hate few things more that getting ready for something too early, and having time to kill when you’re all dolled up. I have a whole stupid half hour.” 

Jade gazes at Davey until his eyes glass over. Davey is an incredibly good looking person. Even when he’s dressed like a vampire geisha goth. Jade tightens the grip he has on Davey’s toned forearms, feeling skin grind under the catching of lace, and he calculates how long it usually takes Davey to get off. It’s significantly less than thirty minutes. “I can blow you,” he offers, because it seems like the best use of time. 

He is feeling so pleased with himself that when Davey scoffs, he almost doesn’t hear it. “Wait, what are you scoffing at?!” he asks, digging nails into Davey’s arms. 

“Dude. I just got _dressed_. And did my make up. I should stand in a vacuum like bubble boy until I have to leave,” he explains, raising an incredulous eyebrow. 

Jade pouts. “How come you’re gonna go dance, and sweat with other people _anyway_ , but you won’t let me _suck you off_? Your priorities need to be checked.” His tone is pleading and annoying, so he puts a hand over his mouth, coughs. “I’m sorry. I do realize the point of going out is to sweat.” 

Davey palms his package, which is looking enormous in his vinyl pants tucked into vinyl boots. “I dunno. It seems really weird to turn down a blow job from my main squeeze.” 

“Your _main squeeze_?” Jade snaps, pushing Davey’s hand off so he can trace the outline of his dick through plastic. “How about, love of your fucking life? Or like, his majesty. His _holiness_.” 

“Hey, fuck you, _I’m_ god,” Davey reminds Jade. “No...” he pleads feebly as Jade drops to his knees. “You’re gonna go for it.” 

“It’ll take five minutes. You’re lipstick will remain immaculate,” Jade mumbles, unbuttoning his pants then kissing Davey’s soft dick with a half-open mouth. It twitches. Davey is easy. 

“You do feel pretty damn good,” Davey sighs, muscles relaxing as he relents, settling back against the counter. Vinyl and plastic creak against tile. Jade palms Davey’s pant legs, but they are incredibly unsatisfying in their cold, lifeless texture. 

He yanks them off of Davey’s ass and thighs so he can touch skin. “Hey,” Davey yips in protest, but it isn’t terribly convincing. It’s deafened by the increasingly steel-hard weight of Davey’s dick pressing against Jade’s lips, which is much more important than any syllables Davey throws at him when he’s pretending to be responsible. 

“Lipstick intact,” Jade reminds him before sliding down his length. The angle is weird, because the stupid all-buckle boots make Davey inches taller then he usually is, and Jade isn’t used to it. Still, Davey tastes clean and salty and feels molten-hot on his tongue, so Jade isn’t about to _complain_. 

“Aaaah, fuck,” Davey hisses, his knees buckling a little bit. “These heels. They’re killing me.” 

“Then take them off,” Jade says after he pulls off, a string of drool keeping their bodies connected. He places rough kisses to the junction of Davey’s hip and thigh, loving the scrape of recently shaved hair, mouth wet and wanting. He is not going to let a pair of _shoes_ change that. 

“That takes _forever_ ,” Davey says. 

“Ugh, then lie down,” Jade suggests, jacking Davey off, peering up at him from the bathroom floor. 

Davey seems skeptical for a moment, his eyebrows two elegant, peaked arches raising towards his hairline. Then his gaze scans the perimeter of their not entirely disgusting bathroom. “Yeah. Okay,” he agrees, clambering down to his knees, then onto his back. He looks ridiculous, a vampire goth geisha with his legs bound at the knee in vinyl pants, thighs spread and dick lewd ad red amidst it all. 

“You match your lipstick,” Jade observes, pointing. 

Davey rolls his eyes, and Jade sets out to finish what he’s started. He’s on his knees, crouched over Davey’s dick sucking the tip like he’s hungry, sweaty hand jerking Davey from the base. Davey’s hands, in their elegant suit of lace, are fisting in the back of his hair, gripping him hard and pulling him up and down, fucking his face until there, _there_ Davey is crying out. “Jade,” he says, one solitary word, and he’s spasming into the hot, slippery heat of his mouth. Jade sucks it down, swallowing until there’s nothing but his own spit to swallow. 

“Thank you,” he says, crawling up Davey’s shiny, black-rubber body and kissing him messily on the lips. Davey kisses back. For a second. 

Then he’s screaming, “Jade!” and Jade is remembering the lipstick he was supposed to keep immaculate, which is now smeared greasily all across Davey’s mouth. Oops. His head drops, and he stares down at his erection, which is straining against his boxers, poking out the crotch. It looks lonely. It suddenly hits Jade now badly he does not want Davey to go out dancing at some stupid Halloweentown Christmas party, and how much he would rather fuck Davey into the mattress all night. 

“It looks like blood,” he offers helpfully, keeping Davey pinned by the thighs to dirty tile so he can’t struggle out from underneath him and reapply lipstick, like he’s attempting to do. “You are supposed to be a vampire.” 

“Thats one hella sloppy vampire, Jade, I _did_ have fake blood to use, you know,” Davey fights, but Jade stays, so instead he flops down onto the tile. “What do you want, dude?” 

Jade grinds his dick down into Davey’s crotch, where he’s all wet and spent and messy. Davey yelps, writhes, hisses, and it only makes Jade harder. “I want some relief. Help a guy out.” 

“No, no, no. Absolutely not. I agreed to get blown, no to return the favor,” Davey argues this, but he’s grinning obviously, in this way that makes Jade know he has him. “I’m going to be late,” he adds, but he’s stopped struggling. 

“Oh, boo hoo,” Jade says, pushing his dick out the front of his boxers to expose himself fully to Davey. “Look. You can’t resist.” 

“I most definitely can,” Davey says as he grabs Jade by the dick. He jerks him hard, once. Twice. He is not doing anything to prove his point. 

“This is called cognitive dissonance,” Jade explains, stumbling to his feet and hiking Davey up after him. They totter for a second, Davey’s weight unstable on hobbled legs, boneless knees, and buckle boots. Jade takes advantage of this and kisses Davey hard, yanking the chopsticks from his hair while he’s at it. Davey shrieks, but he swallows up the sound. They sway to the door, but never make it out, because Jade manages to feel that Davey’s getting hard and swollen again, twitching between both of their bodies. 

“Oh my god. You’re magical,” Jade breathes, mouthing roughly along the tendons in Davey’s neck. They taste powdery, chalky, like makeup, and that is not what he wants to taste. He wants Davey’s skin so he growls, bites down, scrapes hit teeth along a fluttering pulse until he tastes sweat, pulling blood to the surface. Davey tries very half-heartedly to shove him off, and that quickly turns into their mouths colliding, tongues pressing into one another’s mouths. 

Jade’s hands are all over Davey. Or, they should be, but instead they’re all over _black PVC and fishnet_. Jade keeps trying to slip his hands under the corset, to pull the neck of the mesh shirt down over a shoulder he can bite Davey’s clavicle, but it keeps _not working_. It’s infuriating, how much _plastic_ there is. He knows Davey must be sweating hard under there, burning up, and he wants to undress him but Jade does not have the slightest idea on how to begin, given all those buckles and knots and straps and stuff. Plus, he’s not sure that Davey knows yet that he’s not going to that party. 

He slams Davey up against the wall, pinning him between towel racks. “This fucking _thing_ ,” he grumbles through stilted breaths, gesturing gracelessly towards the evil corset around Davey’s waist. “Get it off.” 

“But...” Davey starts. Then he glances at himself in the bathroom mirror. His pants are down. His makeup is in disarray on his flushed face, not to mention his shoulder and neck from Jade’s kisses. In short, he’s a mess. “Fuck it,” he finally said, struggling behind his own back and trying to untie the corset. “You’re a bitch.” 

Thrilled, Jade beams, squishes Davey wherever he can reach him, mouths along his throat, his chin, bites at his jawline. 

“I’m trying to get out of this, okay?” Davey complains, legs quaking and bright sport of color getting brighter on his cheeks. He doesn’t look like a vampire goth geisha anymore. Not with all elements of geisha and vampire stripped from the costume. He just looks goth. Debauched goth. “Augh! Here,” he yelps, giving up. “You do it.” 

He whirls around, pressing his front up against the bathroom wall and presenting Jade with the back of his corset and its worried knots. That, and his ass. Jade loses interest in the corset, and instead spits in his hand, wiping the warm handful of drool into Davey’s ass crack, sweat damp and silken-hot. 

“Fuck,” Davey sighs, arching his back. “Feels good.” 

Jade’s dick is so heavy with blood it hurts. He’s been waiting _forever_. He’s lucky Davey is the kind of guy who’s ready to take it up the ass without a whole lot of preparation. So after he eases his index and middle fingers into Davey’s body, crooks them a little to make sure he’s opening up, he aligns himself and shoves in. 

Davey’s whole body tenses and begins to shiver, his eyes shut and his hot cheek pressed into cool tile, fake lashes long and lewd against the smeared eyeshadow trails down his face. “Jesus, Jade,” he groans, ass contracting and relaxing along the length of Jade’s dick like he does when he comes. 

Jade presses a wet kiss to his pulsing temple, then tongues down to the corner of his mouth. Then he tries to kiss the back of Davey’s neck. His shoulder blade. _Skin_. But instead, he keeps getting the rough, entirely unpleasant texture of mesh. “Euugh,” he growls, freeing one of his hands from where it is massaging Davey’s right ass cheek so he can yank that stupid shirt up and out of the corset, over Davey’s head, and off his arms. Davey tries to help him, but it’s a very constricting, many-holed piece of fabric, and he ends up getting all tangled up instead. They both huff, frustrated, but Jade kind of likes the way Davey’s arms are stuck above his head so he leaves him like that, returning to his enthusiastic ass-gropes. 

“Seriously?” Davey says, voice muffled against his bicep. “My hair is getting in my mouth.” 

“Tough,” Jade says, because he can tell by the very eager tilt of Davey’s pelvis as it moves to meet him, and the deep, concave dip in his back that Davey doesn’t actually care what’s in his mouth right now. It seems like it’s been a long time since Jade fucked Davey, and it feels unbelievable in its tightness, its impossible heat. He grabs Davey’s hips, pulls out so he can watch Davey’s hole close and twitch in wanting. “Geez, you’re fucking beautiful,” he murmurs. 

Davey laughs, and Jade watches parts of him tense and flex with it. “Oh really.” 

“Yeah, really,” Jade says in a low voice, pushing back into Davey slow, loving each inch of resistance. “You okay?” 

“I’m fucking fabulous. You can actually fuck me now instead of teasing me,” he says, wiggling his ass, pushing himself deep onto Jade’s dick. An this is why Davey usually ends up doing the fucking rather than being fucked: he needs it really, really hard to get off on it. It almost scares Jade, how hard he can pound into Davey, how hard he _has_ to pound into him. But if he gets it just right, and doesn’t tire out and collapse into a skinny, sweat-slick panting mess of limbs, Davey can come from this. Jade feels especially powerful today, because Davey’s boots make them equal height, and he doesn’t have to bend at the knees as much. 

Jade hammers into him, quick, deep thrusts, his quadriceps hard and brushing against the backs of Davey’s thighs with each stroke. Davey is making a ton of noise, all of which is distorted by his tangled arms. There are moans, yelps, and Jade’s name here and there before and after the commands _harder_ and _fuck me_ and _please_. Then, there is one long, low sound jostled and grated by Jade’s thrusts. Davey is tighter and tighter, pulsing from the inside, and Jade knows he is close. 

Fisting around in the sticky mess of plastic pants, Jade finds Davey’a dick, and jerks him hard, loving the way his skin is still wet with spit, precum. Then, Davey makes a noise close to a sob, its ripped tones echoing in the bathroom and resounding like more than one voice. His ass spasms and he spills hot over Jade’s fingers, thinner, less volume, but still, come. Jade’s dick can’t hold on in that hopeless grip, and he follows shortly after, pulsing hard into Davey and biting his bare, winged shoulder. He is so very glad he doesn’t get a mouthful of mesh. 

Davey collapses in front of him, onto his bare knees into a puddle of his own jizz. “Fuck. That was much better than dancing.” 

“I should hope so,” Jade says through a smile, tucking himself back into his boxers. “We haven’t done that in awhile. I’m gonna be sore.” 

“ _You’re_ gonna be sore? _I’m_ probably bleeding.” 

“You only _like it_ if you’re bleeding,” Jade reminds him, heaving him to his feet. His arms are still stuck in a spiderweb of mesh, his legs bound in vinyl. His boots are still all-buckle. “You sure look cute, Dave,” Jade says dryly. 

Davey gazes down at himself. “Hhmm. Less Vampire Goth Geisha...more...Apocalypse Elvira. Think I can still go out? Make an appearance at this party?” 

Jade shakes his head. “I think you can put some PJs on, take that shit off your face, and help me make some vegan Christmas cookies.” 

Davey struggles out of his shirt, rips the corset off, and ties his hair up with an elastic on his wrist before pulling his pants up and buttoning them. “Okay. But only if you let me wear this. Give me the satisfaction of being tall for a few more hours.” 

Jade kneels down to kiss Davey’s stomach, leaving a red mark from left over lipstick. “Deal.”


End file.
